xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Danvers(Ms. Marvel) (Avengers Assemble)
Carol Danvers had been fascinated with planes and flight since she was very young. She enlisted in the United States Air Force at eighteen and went on to become one of her country's best pilots. One fateful day, Major Danvers was captured by an alien race known as the Kree. Her abductors altered her DNA, giving her superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, stamina, invulnerability bordering on indestructibility, flight, and energy projection and absorption. Upon returning to Earth, Major Danvers became a well-known super hero, adopting the name "Captain Marvel". Though she never joined any official heroic organizations or teams, Captain Marvel was close friends with and recognized by the Avengers in general and Captain Americain particular was one of the finest heroes of the day. In addition to protecting the galaxy, Captain Marvel also became something of an icon and role model for young people and children on earth. A group of little girls went trick-or-treating in Captain Marvel costumes on Halloween, and when teenager Kamala Khan gained super powers of her own, she named her secret identity "Ms. Marvel" after Danvers.12 The Avengers While Captain Marvel largely worked alone in protecting the galaxy, she did team up with the Avengers Captain America, Falcon, and Thor to defeat Galen-Kor, a Kree militant that intended to kidnap Inhumans and weaponize their powers to expand his empire. She and Captain America were especially prone to disagreement on how to handle the situation, but eventually put their differences aside to save Galen-Kor's abductees. Impressed, the Avengers offered Captain Marvel reserve membership on the team, which she was happy to consider.3 The Mighty Avengers Later, the Avengers disassembled and cut their ties to the United States government after learning that government intended to register Inhumans. The team's government liaison, Truman Marsh, recruited a new group of heroes to form the government-sanctioned Mighty Avengers, including Carol, Black Panther, the Vision, Ant-Man, Red Hulk, Songbird, and the young Ms. Marvel, with whom Carol formed a unique bond. Marsh sent them to stop Baron von Strucker. They did so, but not without help from the Black Widow and Iron Man. Carol criticized the original team, calling them "vigilantes" and "renegades". Later, Marsh sent them to intercept three runaway Inhumans. They were met by the Avengers, who had come to warn the runaways of the raid. Carol tried to reason with Captain America, but his team and hers stood firm. Neither side would give in, and a brawl broke out between the two Avengers factions. Captain Marvel went toe to toe with Captain America. The battle eventually ended in favor of Carol's side. While Black Widow managed to escape, the rest of the renegade Avengers were taken into custody.4 Soon after, it became apparent that the Inhuman registry had never been intended to protect people; in fact, any registered Inhuman became a target of mind control. Marsh attempted to force Ms. Marvel to register, despite the fact she had already vowed her loyalty to him and the United States government. Shocked, the older heroes on the Mighty Avengers decided this was the last straw. While the girl went into hiding, her teammates quit working for Marsh and sought out the other Avengers team, now also joined by Medusa and Black Bolt. Unfortunately, by the time Captain Marvel found the girl, it was too late and Ms. Marvel had already succumbed to mind control. Carol tried to break Marsh's hold on Ms. Marvel, reminding the girl of how much she admired Captain Marvel, but had no success. Ms. Marvel was eventually freed when Vision removed the registration device. Carol and all the other Avengers returned to Avengers Tower, only to find Marsh there waiting. She gasped when she sees Marsh morph into Ultron. The real Truman Marsh was long dead and Ultron had been manipulating everyone all along, and declared he was finally ready to take over the world with his army of sentries and mind-controlled Inhumans.5 The Mighty Avengers and the Avengers worked together against Ultron and his army, but the sentries regenerated as fast as they were getting destroyed. Iron Man developed a plan and took Falcon, Ant-Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther, the Hulk, and Captain Marvel to his father's lab. Carol worked with the Panther and the Hulk to protect the lab from the Inhumans Karnak, Gorgon, and Inferno, while Ant-Man, Falcon, and Iron Man successfully broke Ultron's control over the Inhumans. However, while Ultron had the heroes distracted, he stole a new body for himself from Wakanda's armory and traveled to the source. All the Avengers pursued, and the villain was seemingly defeated. Unfortunately, Ultron managed to transfer himself into a new body at the last second: Iron Man's. Carol and her teammates were horrified to realize that Ultron had successfully hacked Iron Man's very mind. However, Doctor Strange arrived and cast a spell to keep Tony Stark alive and stop Ultron, but it kept him trapped in a limbo halfway between the Dark Dimension and the natural world. The Avengers vowed to honor their friend's sacrifice and find a way to bring him back. In the meantime, Carol formally accepted the offer to join the Avengers, her first order of business being to restore peace in New York City.6 Powers and Abilities Powers Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed ** Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Flight * Energy Absorption ** Enhanced Superhuman Strength ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Energy Projection ** Energy Blasts Abilities Seemingly those of the Carol Danvers of Earth-616. Screenshots 89-1486276209.PNG 88-1486276197.PNG 94-1486276183.PNG 90-1486276159.PNG 47-1486273320.PNG 45-1486273304.PNG 44-1486273284.PNG 43-1486273284.PNG 40-1486273267.PNG 34-1486273248.PNG 33-1486273241.PNG 76-1486273032.PNG 68-1486272983.PNG 69-1486272983.PNG 67-1486272969.PNG 77-1486334287.PNG 55-1486334230.PNG 56-1486334213.PNG 54-1486334197.PNG 49-1486334169.PNG 96-1486276222.PNG 61-1486336610.PNG 63-1486334274.PNG 46-1487040587.PNG 44-1487040574.PNG 16-1487463449.PNG 18-1487463283.PNG 19-1487463283.PNG 15-1487463283.PNG 13-1487463050.PNG 10-1487463050.PNG 7-1487463006.PNG 6-1487463006.PNG 46-1487289876.PNG 51-1487289856.PNG 49-1487289843.PNG 83-1487478693.PNG 82-1487478693.PNG 66-1487478407.PNG 65-1487478407.PNG 63-1487478354.PNG 64-1487478354.PNG 62-1487478354.PNG 61-1487478354.PNG 60-1487478354.PNG 58-1487478321.PNG 57-1487478321.PNG 59-1487478321.PNG 56-1487478321.PNG 55-1487478300.PNG 53-1487478180.PNG 54-1487478180.PNG 52-1487478180.PNG 51-1487478146.PNG 50-1487478119.PNG 48-1487478119.PNG 47-1487478119.PNG 45-1487478119.PNG 44-1487478083.PNG 43-1487478048.PNG 106-1487488700.PNG 100-1487488557.PNG 97-1487488535.PNG 96-1487488535.PNG Scene23553.png Scene23530.png Scene20126.png Scene20103.png Scene11317.png Scene11294.png Scene11271.png Scene11248.png Scene11225.png Scene08442.png Scene08419.png Scene08396.png Scene08258.png Scene16653.png Scene16630.png Scene16607.png Evolution Rock02209.png Evolution Rock03773.png Evolution Rock03750.png Evolution Rock03727.png Evolution Rock03704.png Evolution Rock03681.png Evolution Rock03543.png Evolution Rock03520.png Evolution Rock03129.png Evolution Rock03106.png Evolution Rock03083.png Evolution Rock03060.png Evolution Rock03037.png Evolution Rock03014.png Evolution Rock02991.png Evolution Rock02968.png Evolution Rock02945.png Evolution Rock02922.png Evolution Rock02853.png Evolution Rock02830.png Evolution Rock02807.png Evolution Rock02784.png Evolution Rock02761.png Evolution Rock02738.png Evolution Rock02715.png Evolution Rock02692.png Evolution Rock02669.png Evolution Rock02646.png Evolution Rock02623.png Evolution Rock02485.png Evolution Rock02462.png Evolution Rock02439.png Evolution Rock02416.png Evolution Rock02393.png Evolution Rock02370.png Evolution Rock02347.png Evolution Rock02324.png Evolution Rock02301.png Evolution Rock02278.png Evolution Rock02255.png Evolution Rock02232.png Evolution Rock02186.png Evolution Rock05590.png Evolution Rock05567.png Evolution Rock05544.png Evolution Rock05521.png Evolution Rock05498.png Evolution Rock05475.png Evolution Rock05452.png Evolution Rock05429.png Evolution Rock05406.png Evolution Rock05222.png Evolution Rock05199.png Evolution Rock05176.png Evolution Rock05153.png Evolution Rock05130.png Evolution Rock05107.png Evolution Rock04670.png Evolution Rock04647.png Evolution Rock04624.png Evolution Rock04601.png Evolution Rock04578.png Evolution Rock04371.png Evolution Rock04348.png Evolution Rock04210.png Evolution Rock04187.png Evolution Rock04164.png Evolution Rock03865.png Evolution Rock03842.png Evolution Rock03819.png Evolution Rock03796.png Evolution Rock16423.png Evolution Rock16400.png Evolution Rock16377.png Evolution Rock16354.png Evolution Rock14031.png Evolution Rock14008.png Evolution Rock13985.png Evolution Rock13962.png Evolution Rock13939.png Evolution Rock13916.png Evolution Rock13893.png Evolution Rock13870.png Evolution Rock13847.png Evolution Rock13410.png Evolution Rock13387.png Evolution Rock13364.png Evolution Rock13341.png Evolution Rock13318.png Evolution Rock13295.png Evolution Rock13272.png Evolution Rock13249.png Evolution Rock13226.png Evolution Rock13203.png Evolution Rock12628.png Evolution Rock12605.png Evolution Rock12582.png Evolution Rock11041.png Evolution Rock11018.png Evolution Rock10903.png Evolution Rock10880.png Evolution Rock10857.png Evolution Rock10834.png Evolution Rock10811.png Evolution Rock10466.png Evolution Rock10443.png Evolution Rock10420.png Evolution Rock10397.png Evolution Rock24910.png Evolution Rock24887.png Evolution Rock24864.png Evolution Rock24841.png Evolution Rock21851.png Evolution Rock18838.png Evolution Rock18815.png Evolution Rock18447.png Evolution Rock18424.png Evolution Rock18240.png Evolution Rock18217.png Evolution Rock18194.png Evolution Rock18171.png Scene04009-3.png Scene02737-1.png Scene02665-1.png Scene16345-0.png Scene16321-1.png Scene16297-1.png Scene16273-1.png Scene15817-0.png Scene15793.png Scene15769-0.png Scene15745-1.png Scene15337-0.png Scene15313-0.png Scene15289-1.png Scene15073-1.png Scene15049-1.png Scene15025-2.png Scene15001-2.png Secretwarsshorts18145 (13).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (12).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (103).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (102).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (101).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (100).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (99).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (98).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (97).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (96).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (95).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (94).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (93).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (92).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (91).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (90).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (89).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (88).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (135).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (134).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (133).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (132).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (131).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (130).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (129).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (128).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (127).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (126).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (125).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (124).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (123).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (122).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (121).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (120).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (119).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (118).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (117).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (116).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (115).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (114).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (113).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (112).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (111).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (110).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (109).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (108).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (107).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (106).png Secretwarsshorts18145 (104).png Scene04033-1497550517.png 42 - cJhaESz.png 41 - Ev311Op.png 40 - Tm55WbV.png 39 - b2IPDPF.png 38 - SH04a98.png 37 - fgqOS1Z.png 36 - Pn52JjA.png 35 - 6Qyekki.png 34 - t3o7YNR.png 32 - bzzqwRR.png 30 - oJllTeb.png 29 - G9FXrHr.png 28 - 5SxBdXg.png 27 - hqjEQsX.png 26 - FZ5bR7Q.png 25 - TbdcCSy.png 24 - uiWbKaY.png 23 - Y2nnccN.png 21 - r3DzJzQ.png 20 - rUZuTKS.png 19 - umsaSaI.png 16 - 6S4DSXQ.png 11 - f1mjFIv.png 9 - wQEnPyl.png 3 - 2NADT0n.png 2 - pPkibcN.png 1 - sy2Nue5.png 93 - QUzstA8.png 92 - YGhFnz8.png 91 - FoD87j9.png 89 - LTWL2lr.png 149 - KRfQpFW.png 148 - 8MT1TDU.png 147 - m592Zvn.png 138 - vToMVnu.png 133 - iwjE7an.png 128 - 5YNztjE.png 120 - 1K3i2gA.png 117 - gKCi5xz.png 112 - S8w9dne.png 104 - TwEAmXS.png 200 - 49YTkDc.png 199 - PCtKbex.png 198 - cTbcP5g.png 197 - Uz0pe4g.png 196 - EklEaMX.png 195 - udijmqy.png 192 - Oe2VFaJ.png 189 - c6xJaDo.png 188 - TP3x11s.png 187 - SkPI2FU.png 185 - UtXuEcW.png 181 - rmWwyDt.png 180 - I6vjEBj.png 179 - MahwWuU.png 178 - QWlD4FP.png 177 - YnzuR5U.png 176 - zT64DJu.png 175 - 60pRuLK.png 174 - CNtEJt0.png 173 - x9VgklD.png 172 - x9lL86g.png 171 - 7FFVRZc.png 169 - W4B0zVQ.png 167 - RC56p7a.png 152 - Z9Jz0TP.png 151 - KlS7rr7.png 247 - 9csunOr.png 245 - C48RqmR.png 243 - 1a2wkE1.png 236 - Kd7Y23D.png 235 - LH0HCTO.png 232 - 9ck92gC.png 231 - 32pduNL.png 225 - STDZJvf.png 224 - cWTb0CP.png 215 - VIfdriu.png 213 - F3c9NzR.png 209 - q5xvFLv.png 208 - lUluLNq.png 207 - Ux1lPvT.png 205 - gdr3m73.png 204 - umDBbJM.png 206 - uowCaxY.png 297 - tGZkXuI.png 292 - CBODqDA.png 287 - ETdKbam.png 286 - kAA1lPZ.png 285 - ci0lVEz.png 283 - XzZTHeJ.png 280 - nNmUlUF.png 277 - uLHqPU4.png 273 - 7GJL6jN.png 267 - AJ2Bls7.png 266 - xtsrIe1.png 265 - ocB743s.png 264 - DVal4Fp.png 279 - YM1gSsK.png 317 - Etj4fK6.png 316 - Yg3FDNw.png 315 - YAG77zi.png 314 - r7LjvhF.png 312 - rRkiVLn.png 311 - D5EGUqL.png 310 - p2YQ33A.png 307 - RmvyG3k.png 306 - aAzH9Ky.png 303 - eSinC9f.png 302 - ahLCKYm.png 301 - IxdxgW2.png AvengersS4e319576.png AvengersS4e310301.png AvengersS4e310276.png AvengersS4e310101.png AvengersS4e310076.png AvengersS4e310051.png AvengersS4e309851.png AvengersS4e309826.png AvengersS4e309801.png AvengersS4e309701.png AvengersS4e309676.png AvengersS4e309651.png AvengersS4e308001.png AvengersS4e307776.png AvengersS4e307751.png AvengersS4e302226.png AvengersS4e302201.png AvengersS4e302001.png AvengersS4e301976.png AvengersS4e301951.png AvengersS4e301926.png AvengersS4e301901.png AvengersS4e301876.png AvengersS4e301851.png AvengersS4e301826.png AvengersS4e301801.png AvengersS4e301776.png AvengersS4e301751.png AvengersS4e301726.png AvengersS4e301701.png AvengersS4e301676.png AvengersS4e301651.png AvengersS4e301626.png AvengersS4e301601.png AvengersS4e301576.png AvengersS4e300251.png AvengersS4e300226.png AvengersS4e300201.png AvengersS4e300126.png AvengersS4e300176.png AvengersS4e300276.png AvengersS4e300301.png AvengersS4e300326.png AvengersS4e303676.png AvengersS4e303701.png AvengersS4e303726.png AvengersS4e303751.png AvengersS4e303776.png AvengersS4e303801.png AvengersS4e303826.png AvengersS4e303851.png AvengersS4e303876.png AvengersS4e303901.png AvengersS4e303926.png AvengersS4e303951.png AvengersS4e308101.png AvengersS4e308126.png AvengersS4e308151.png AvengersS4e301451.png AvengersS4e301476.png AvengersS4e301501.png AvengersS4e301526.png AvengersS4e301551.png AvengersS4e302026.png AvengersS4e302051.png AvengersS4e302076.png AvengersS4e307726.png AvengersS4e307951.png AvengersS4e307976.png AvengersS4e308801.png AvengersS4e308826.png AvengersS4e310426.png AvengersS4e311626.png AvengersS4e314926.png AvengersS4e319076.png AvengersS4e319101.png AvengersS4e319126.png AvengersS4e319151.png AvengersS4e323701.png AvengersS4e326726.png AvengersS4e326751.png AvengersS4e326776.png AvengersS4e326801.png AvengersS4e326826.png AvengersS4e326851.png AvengersS4e316651.png AvengersS4e316626.png AvengersS4e305926.png AvengersS4e305901.png AvengersS4e305876.png AvengersS4e304376.png AvengersS4e304401.png AvengersS4e304426.png AvengersS4e304451.png AvengersS4e305951.png AvengersS4e305976.png AvengersS4e306301.png AvengersS4e306726.png AvengersS4e307651.png AvengersS4e307676.png AvengersS4e307701.png AvengersS4e308601.png AvengersS4e308626.png AvengersS4e309576.png AvengersS4e309601.png AvengersS4e309626.png AvengersS4e309726.png AvengersS4e309751.png AvengersS4e309776.png AvengersS4e310376.png AvengersS4e310401.png AvengersS4e311226.png AvengersS4e311251.png AvengersS4e311276.png AvengersS4e311301.png AvengersS4e311326.png AvengersS4e311676.png AvengersS4e311701.png AvengersS4e311776.png AvengersS4e311851.png AvengersS4e316951.png AvengersS4e317251.png AvengersS4e317276.png AvengersS4e317301.png AvengersS4e319351.png AvengersS4e319376.png AvengersS4e320776.png AvengersS4e320801.png AvengersS4e320826.png AvengersS4e320851.png AvengersS4e320876.png AvengersS4e322551.png AvengersS4e322626.png AvengersS4e322676.png AvengersS4e322876.png AvengersS4e322901.png AvengersS4e324476.png AvengersS4e324501.png AvengersS4e324576.png AvengersS4e324601.png AvengersS4e324626.png Avengers Assemble (1057).png Avengers Assemble (1050).png Avengers Assemble (1048).png Avengers Assemble (1046).png Avengers Assemble (1063).png Avengers Assemble (1062).png Avengers Assemble (1061).png Avengers Assemble (1060).png Avengers Assemble (1059).png Avengers Assemble (1058).png Avengers Assemble (1088).png Avengers Assemble (1086).png Avengers Assemble (1084).png Avengers Assemble (1082).png Avengers Assemble (1080).png Avengers Assemble (1076).png Avengers Assemble (1078).png Avengers Assemble (1074).png Avengers Assemble (1072).png Avengers Assemble (1070).png Avengers Assemble (1068).png Avengers Assemble (1066).png Avengers Assemble (1064).png Avengers Assemble (949).png Avengers Assemble (948).png Avengers Assemble (946).png Avengers Assemble (976).png Avengers Assemble (935).png Avengers Assemble (932).png Avengers Assemble (930).png Avengers Assemble (927).png Avengers Assemble (926).png Avengers Assemble (726).png Avengers Assemble (725).png Avengers Assemble (717).png Avengers Assemble (716).png Avengers Assemble (715).png Avengers Assemble (756).png Avengers Assemble (754).png Avengers Assemble (755).png Avengers Assemble (750).png Avengers Assemble (751).png Avengers Assemble (752).png Avengers Assemble (745).png Avengers Assemble (746).png Avengers Assemble (700).png Avengers Assemble (701).png Avengers Assemble (699).png Avengers Assemble (735).png Avengers Assemble (623).png Avengers Assemble (617).png Avengers Assemble (616).png Avengers Assemble (615).png Avengers Assemble (611).png Avengers Assemble (681).png Avengers Assemble (669).png Avengers Assemble (664).png Avengers Assemble (663).png Avengers Assemble (693).png Avengers Assemble (688).png Avengers Assemble (686).png Avengers Assemble (683).png Avengers Assemble (682).png Avengers Assemble (1005).png Avengers Assemble (841).png Avengers Assemble (867).png Avengers Assemble (866).png Avengers Assemble (865).png Avengers Assemble (864).png Avengers Assemble (863).png Avengers Assemble (862).png Avengers Assemble (859).png Avengers Assemble (856).png Avengers Assemble (858).png Avengers Assemble (857).png Avengers Assemble (819).png Avengers Assemble (815).png Avengers Assemble (806).png Avengers Assemble (807).png Avengers Assemble (805).png Avengers Assemble (804).png Avengers Assemble (872).png Avengers Assemble (873).png Avengers Assemble (871).png Avengers Assemble (870).png Avengers Assemble (869).png Avengers Assemble (868).png Avengers Assemble (827).png Avengers Assemble (824).png Avengers Assemble (826).png Avengers Assemble (825).png Avengers Assemble (821).png Avengers Assemble (822).png Avengers Assemble (823).png Avengers Assemble (820).png Avengers Assemble (801).png Avengers Assemble (799).png Avengers Assemble (796).png Avengers Assemble (792).png Avengers Assemble (793).png Avengers Assemble (791).png Avengers Assemble (789).png Avengers Assemble (787).png Avengers Assemble (785).png Avengers Assemble (779).png Avengers Assemble (776).png Avengers Assemble (774).png Avengers Assemble (772).png Avengers Assemble (765).png Avengers Assemble (764).png Avengers Assemble (761).png Avengers Assemble (762).png Avengers Assemble (763).png Avengers Assemble (760).png Avengers Assemble (758).png Avengers Assemble (759).png Avengers Assemble (757).png Avengers Assemble (894).png Avengers Assemble (893).png Avengers Assemble (906).png Avengers Assemble (903).png Avengers Assemble (902).png Avengers Assemble (636).png Avengers Assemble (635).png Avengers Assemble (629).png Avengers Assemble (627).png Avengers Assemble (625).png Avengers Assemble (569).png Avengers Assemble (570).png Avengers Assemble (568).png Avengers Assemble (647).png Avengers Assemble (645).png Avengers Assemble (640).png Avengers Assemble (642).png Avengers Assemble (638).png Avengers Assemble (547).png Avengers Assemble (545).png Avengers Assemble (541).png Avengers Assemble (543).png Avengers Assemble (537).png Avengers Assemble (598).png Avengers Assemble (596).png Avengers Assemble (594).png Avengers Assemble (592).png Avengers Assemble (486).png Avengers Assemble (484).png Avengers Assemble (480).png Avengers Assemble (482).png Avengers Assemble (476).png Avengers Assemble (465).png Avengers Assemble (461).png Avengers Assemble (96).png Avengers Assemble (92).png Avengers Assemble (94).png Avengers Assemble (93).png Avengers Assemble (90).png Avengers Assemble (86).png Avengers Assemble (85).png Avengers Assemble (352).png Avengers Assemble (354).png Avengers Assemble (350).png Avengers Assemble (348).png Avengers Assemble (332).png Avengers Assemble (363).png Avengers Assemble (361).png Avengers Assemble (358).png Avengers Assemble (357).png Avengers Assemble (355).png Avengers Assemble (252).png Avengers Assemble (249).png Avengers Assemble (246).png Avengers Assemble (270).png Avengers Assemble (272).png Avengers Assemble (268).png Avengers Assemble (266).png Avengers Assemble (263).png Avengers Assemble (260).png Avengers Assemble (329).png Avengers Assemble (327).png Avengers Assemble (322).png Avengers Assemble (321).png Avengers Assemble (311).png Avengers Assemble (293).png Avengers Assemble (290).png Avengers Assemble (288).png Avengers Assemble (286).png Avengers Assemble (284).png Avengers Assemble (282).png Avengers Assemble (280).png Avengers Assemble (278).png Avengers Assemble (275).png Avengers Assemble (274).png Avengers Assemble (243).png Avengers Assemble (242).png Avengers Assemble (234).png Avengers Assemble (235).png Avengers Assemble (233).png Avengers Assemble (231).png Avengers Assemble (232).png Avengers Assemble (230).png Avengers Assemble (229).png Avengers Assemble (228).png Avengers Assemble (154).png Avengers Assemble (157).png Avengers Assemble (156).png Avengers Assemble (153).png Avengers Assemble (150).png Avengers Assemble (147).png Avengers Assemble (142).png Avengers Assemble (194).png Avengers Assemble (184).png Avengers Assemble (182).png Avengers Assemble (140).png Avengers Assemble (134).png Avengers Assemble (130).png Avengers Assemble (133).png Avengers Assemble (132).png Avengers Assemble (131).png Avengers Assemble (125).png Avengers Assemble (124).png Avengers Assemble (122).png Avengers Assemble (226).png Avengers Assemble (225).png Avengers Assemble (223).png Avengers Assemble (221).png Avengers Assemble (120).png Avengers Assemble (116).png Avengers Assemble (118).png Avengers Assemble (113).png Avengers Assemble (110).png Avengers Assemble (111).png Avengers Assemble (106).png Avengers Assemble (205).png Avengers Assemble (206).png Avengers Assemble (207).png Avengers Assemble (204).png Avengers Assemble (201).png Avengers Assemble (196).png Avengers Assemble (176).png Avengers Assemble (170).png Avengers Assemble (172).png Avengers Assemble (169).png Avengers Assemble (165).png Avengers Assemble (163).png Avengers Assemble (161).png Avengers Assemble (41).png Avengers Assemble (38).png Avengers Assemble (39).png Avengers Assemble (40).png Avengers Assemble (37).png Avengers Assemble (36).png Avengers Assemble (35).png Avengers Assemble (32).png Avengers Assemble (33).png Avengers Assemble (34).png Avengers Assemble (31).png Avengers Assemble (29).png Avengers Assemble (30).png Avengers Assemble (27).png Avengers Assemble (4).png Avengers Assemble (6).png Avengers Assemble (3).png Avengers Assemble (18).png Avengers Assemble (11).png Avengers Assemble (12).png Avengers Assemble (13).png Avengers Assemble (7).png Avengers Assemble (10).png Avengers Assemble (8).png Avengers Assemble (9).png Avengers Assemble (75).png Avengers Assemble (74).png Avengers Assemble (72).png Avengers Assemble (70).png Avengers Assemble (67).png Avengers Assemble (68).png Avengers Assemble (57).png Avengers Assemble (51).png Avengers Assemble (49).png Avengers Assemble (47).png Avengers Assemble (45).png Avengers Assemble (534).png Avengers Assemble (525).png Avengers Assemble (526).png Avengers Assemble (523).png Avengers Assemble (521).png Avengers Assemble (457).png Avengers Assemble (459).png Avengers Assemble (456).png Avengers Assemble (454).png Avengers Assemble (452).png Avengers Assemble (446).png Avengers Assemble (440).png Avengers Assemble (438).png Avengers Assemble (437).png Avengers Assemble (436).png Avengers Assemble (433).png Avengers Assemble (434).png Avengers Assemble (432).png Avengers Assemble (430).png Avengers Assemble (428).png Avengers Assemble (414).png Avengers Assemble (411).png Avengers Assemble (408).png Avengers Assemble (405).png Avengers Assemble (403).png Avengers Assemble (394).png Avengers Assemble (392).png Avengers Assemble (390).png Avengers Assemble (387).png Avengers Assemble (384).png Avengers Assemble (381).png Avengers Assemble (376).png Avengers Assemble (378).png Avengers Assemble (375).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (198).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (197).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (200).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (199).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (193).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (194).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (192).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (190).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (191).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (189).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (188).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (187).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (172).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (173).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (171).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (170).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (163).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (162).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (161).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (151).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (150).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (149).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (148).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (142).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (139).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (140).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (141).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (138).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (124).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (125).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (126).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (123).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (122).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (121).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (118).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (119).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (120).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (117).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (116).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (115).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (81).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (80).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (79).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (78).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (77).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (76).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (74).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (75).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (70).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (71).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (69).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (68).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (67).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (64).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (65).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (66).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (63).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (60).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (94).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (95).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (93).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (92).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (82).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (49).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (48).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (47).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (46).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (43).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (44).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (45).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (42).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (41).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (40).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (37).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (38).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (39).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (36).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (34).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (35).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (32).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (33).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (27).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (26).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (25).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (22).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (21).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (5).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (2).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (3).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (1).png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (4).png Frost Fight! (66).png Frost Fight! (67).png Frost Fight! (242).png Frost Fight! (243).png Frost Fight! (244).png Frost Fight! (245).png Frost Fight! (246).png Frost Fight! (247).png Frost Fight! (248).png Frost Fight! (249).png Frost Fight! (295).png Frost Fight! (296).png Frost Fight! (297).png Frost Fight! (298).png Frost Fight! (605).png Frost Fight! (606).png Frost Fight! (607).png Frost Fight! (608).png Frost Fight! (609).png Frost Fight! (610).png Frost Fight! (615).png Frost Fight! (616).png Frost Fight! (617).png Frost Fight! (618).png Frost Fight! (623).png Frost Fight! (624).png Frost Fight! (625).png Frost Fight! (632).png Frost Fight! (633).png Frost Fight! (634).png Frost Fight! (638).png Frost Fight! (639).png Frost Fight! (640).png Frost Fight! (641).png Frost Fight! (642).png Frost Fight! (643).png Frost Fight! (644).png Frost Fight! (645).png Frost Fight! (651).png Frost Fight! (730).png Frost Fight! (755).png Frost Fight! (756).png Frost Fight! (757).png Frost Fight! (758).png Frost Fight! (766).png Frost Fight! (767).png Frost Fight! (772).png Frost Fight! (773).png Frost Fight! (774).png Frost Fight! (775).png Frost Fight! (815).png Frost Fight! (816).png Frost Fight! (817).png Frost Fight! (820).png Frost Fight! (821).png Frost Fight! (966).png Frost Fight! (967).png Frost Fight! (968).png Frost Fight! (969).png Frost Fight! (970).png Frost Fight! (971).png Frost Fight! (972).png Frost Fight! (973).png Frost Fight! (974).png Frost Fight! (975).png Frost Fight! (1031).png Frost Fight! (1032).png Frost Fight! (1041).png Frost Fight! (1042).png Frost Fight! (1093).png Frost Fight! (1094).png Frost Fight! (1110).png Frost Fight! (1111).png Frost Fight! (1112).png Frost Fight! (1139).png Frost Fight! (1140).png Frost Fight! (1141).png Frost Fight! (1142).png Frost Fight! (1143).png Frost Fight! (1144).png Frost Fight! (1210).png Frost Fight! (1211).png Frost Fight! (1232).png Frost Fight! (1233).png Frost Fight! (1242).png Frost Fight! (1244).png Frost Fight! (1245).png Frost Fight! (1246).png Frost Fight! (1247).png Frost Fight! (1248).png Frost Fight! (1249).png Frost Fight! (1250).png Frost Fight! (1254).png Frost Fight! (1255).png Frost Fight! (1258).png Frost Fight! (1259).png Frost Fight! (1260).png Frost Fight! (1261).png Frost Fight! (1262).png Frost Fight! (1263).png Frost Fight! (1264).png Frost Fight! (1265).png Frost Fight! (1267).png Frost Fight! (1268).png Frost Fight! (1269).png Frost Fight! (1270).png Frost Fight! (1272).png Frost Fight! (1285).png Frost Fight! (1286).png Frost Fight! (1288).png Frost Fight! (1289).png Frost Fight! (1290).png Frost Fight! (1299).png Frost Fight! (1300).png Frost Fight! (1301).png Frost Fight! (1302).png Frost Fight! (1306).png Frost Fight! (1307).png Frost Fight! (1308).png Frost Fight! (1309).png Frost Fight! (1310).png Frost Fight! (1317).png Frost Fight! (1318).png Frost Fight! (1319).png Frost Fight! (1357).png Frost Fight! (1363).png Frost Fight! (1364).png Frost Fight! (1365).png Frost Fight! (1366).png Frost Fight! (1367).png Frost Fight! (1373).png Frost Fight! (1374).png Frost Fight! (1375).png Frost Fight! (1376).png Frost Fight! (1377).png Frost Fight! (1378).png Frost Fight! (1379).png Frost Fight! (1380).png Frost Fight! (1381).png Frost Fight! (1382).png Frost Fight! (1383).png Frost Fight! (1384).png Frost Fight! (1385).png Frost Fight! (1386).png Frost Fight! (1387).png Frost Fight! (1394).png Frost Fight! (1395).png Frost Fight! (1396).png Frost Fight! (1397).png Frost Fight! (1418).png Frost Fight! (1419).png Frost Fight! (1420).png Frost Fight! (1421).png Frost Fight! (1422).png Frost Fight! (1423).png Frost Fight! (1424).png Frost Fight! (1615).png Frost Fight! (1616).png Frost Fight! (1617).png Frost Fight! (1657).png Frost Fight! (1658).png Frost Fight! (1662).png Frost Fight! (1663).png Frost Fight! (1664).png Frost Fight! (1665).png Frost Fight! (1666).png Frost Fight! (1667).png Frost Fight! (1668).png Frost Fight! (1669).png Frost Fight! (1670).png Frost Fight! (1671).png Frost Fight! (1672).png Frost Fight! (1673).png Frost Fight! (1674).png Frost Fight! (1675).png Frost Fight! (1676).png Frost Fight! (1677).png Frost Fight! (1678).png Frost Fight! (1776).png Frost Fight! (1777).png Frost Fight! (1787).png Frost Fight! (1791).png Frost Fight! (1792).png Frost Fight! (1831).png Frost Fight! (1832).png Frost Fight! (1833).png Frost Fight! (1834).png Frost Fight! (1835).png Frost Fight! (1840).png Frost Fight! (1841).png Frost Fight! (1842).png Frost Fight! (1843).png Frost Fight! (1853).png Frost Fight! (1854).png Frost Fight! (1855).png Frost Fight! (1873).png Frost Fight! (1874).png Frost Fight! (1875).png Frost Fight! (2086).png Frost Fight! (2087).png Frost Fight! (2088).png Frost Fight! (2089).png Frost Fight! (2090).png Frost Fight! (2091).png Frost Fight! (2092).png Frost Fight! (2093).png Frost Fight! (2094).png Frost Fight! (2095).png Frost Fight! (2109).png Frost Fight! (2110).png Frost Fight! (2113).png Frost Fight! (2114).png Frost Fight! (2115).png Frost Fight! (2120).png Frost Fight! (2121).png Frost Fight! (2134).png Frost Fight! (2135).png Frost Fight! (2165).png Frost Fight! (2170).png Frost Fight! (2206).png Frost Fight! (2207).png Frost Fight! (2214).png Frost Fight! (2311).png Frost Fight! (2312).png Frost Fight! (2313).png Frost Fight! (2327).png Frost Fight! (2328).png Frost Fight! (2329).png Frost Fight! (2330).png Frost Fight! (2336).png Frost Fight! (2337).png Frost Fight! (2338).png Frost Fight! (2339).png Frost Fight! (2439).png Frost Fight! (2440).png Frost Fight! (2441).png Frost Fight! (2442).png Frost Fight! (2448).png Frost Fight! (2449).png Frost Fight! (2501).png Frost Fight! (2502).png Frost Fight! (2503).png Frost Fight! (2504).png Frost Fight! (2505).png Frost Fight! (2506).png Frost Fight! (2518).png Frost Fight! (2519).png Frost Fight! (2520).png Frost Fight! (2521).png Frost Fight! (2522).png Frost Fight! (2529).png Frost Fight! (2530).png Frost Fight! (2531).png Frost Fight! (2546).png Frost Fight! (2547).png Frost Fight! (2549).png Frost Fight! (2550).png Frost Fight! (2557).png Frost Fight! (2558).png Frost Fight! (2559).png Frost Fight! (2562).png Frost Fight! (2563).png Frost Fight! (2564).png Frost Fight! (2565).png Frost Fight! (2566).png Frost Fight! (2686).png Frost Fight! (2687).png Frost Fight! (2688).png Frost Fight! (2689).png Frost Fight! (2690).png Frost Fight! (2691).png Frost Fight! (2692).png Frost Fight! (2738).png Frost Fight! (2739).png Frost Fight! (2740).png Frost Fight! (2748).png Frost Fight! (2753).png Frost Fight! (2754).png Frost Fight! (2755).png Frost Fight! (2842).png Frost Fight! (2854).png Frost Fight! (2855).png Frost Fight! (2891).png Frost Fight! (2892).png Frost Fight! (2894).png Frost Fight! (2922).png Frost Fight! (2933).png Frost Fight! (2934).png Frost Fight! (2935).png Frost Fight! (2936).png Frost Fight! (2937).png Frost Fight! (2938).png Frost Fight! (2939).png Frost Fight! (2940).png Frost Fight! (2941).png Frost Fight! (2944).png Frost Fight! (3053).png Frost Fight! (3082).png Frost Fight! (3083).png Frost Fight! (3154).png Frost Fight! (3279).png Frost Fight! (3377).png Frost Fight! (3378).png Frost Fight! (3379).png Underworld 18AA (10).png Underworld 18AA (4).png Underworld 18AA (3).png Underworld 18AA (2).png Underworld 18AA (1).png Image 181007 180609.png Marvels Avengers Assemble Season 4 Episode 13 (99).png Underworld 18AA (12).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disguise Category:Avengers Category:Americans Category:Captains Category:Space Adaption Category:Energy Projection Category:Body Alteration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Kree Category:Human Alien Hybrids Category:Humans of Earth-12041 Category:Captain Americas Rogue Gallery Category:Iron Man Rogues Gallery Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Santa's Helpers Category:Trackers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Battle World Category:Secret Keeper Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Military Category:Universe 12041 Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:New Avengers Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Warrior